


Finally Some Alone Time

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver finally gets some alone time after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Some Alone Time

The day after the wedding had been a whirlwind. They were already packed, but they didn’t know how little they actually accomplished until they needed to pack up the baby for her first flight. Luckily, all three of them got to Michigan alright, where they briefly met with Connor’s sister to drop the baby off for a couple of days. And then the two of them headed off to San Fransisco for their long weekend honeymoon, not being able to stand more than a couple days away from Mackenzie. 

When they got to their hotel, they were both understandably exhausted. Except Connor wasn’t quite as exhausted as Oliver. He immediately drops the bags loudly onto the floor, grabbing Oliver’s face to kiss him heatedly. 

Oliver kisses him back but pulled back quickly, “Connor, can I just…have a minute?”

“We’re on our honeymoon,” Connor argues, leaning in to kiss over Oliver’s jaw, “Our very short honeymoon. Which we need to make the most of. Starting now.”

Oliver sighs to himself, both a sigh of tiredness and of pleasure. Connor’s kisses along his skin felt so good, especially since they haven’t spent much time alone since they got married. “Are we even going to leave the room when we’re here?” Oliver asks, leaning into Connor more.

“Doubtful,” Connor says with a grin, putting a hand into Oliver’s hair, pressing himself against the other man. He runs a hand down Oliver’s back, pulling his hips closer, “C’mon, Ollie. Get into this.”

“I am, I am,” Oliver says hastily, draping his arms loosely around Connor’s waist - he was into it, of course, but his brain was still a little foggy from all the travel.

Connor brings his lips back up to Oliver’s, pressing them lightly against his as he speaks, “Do me a favor? Grab my butt.”

Oliver can’t help but laugh hysterically at Connor’s request and Connor laughs with him as well. That’s enough to relax Oliver up and he pulls Connor over to the bed so they can start their honeymoon right.


End file.
